The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for and a method of supplying fluidizable material from a storage vessel to a downstream process or apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transportable container for fluidizable solids that may be used to supply a downstream process or apparatus with the solids.
It is generally known in the field of solids material handling to provide fluidizable material (i.e., pulverized, powdered, or granulated material) in a carton or container, such as a cardboard carton or container. The contents of this package are then typically transferred to a large supply or distribution hopper. The distribution hopper is used to supply the material to other downstream hoppers, such as gun hoppers, which are generally positioned at the locations where the material is to be used. Thus, there are at least three discreet steps in this prior art process, including providing the package containing the original material, transferring the material to a supply or distribution hopper, and finally supplying one or more end-use hoppers where the material is actually used. The large supply or distribution hoppers used in this process tend to be of large capacity and located a significant distance from the actual end-use locations where the material is to be used. Long-distance transfer systems are, therefore, required to transfer the contents of the supply or distribution hoppers to the individual downstream locations. Such long-distance transfer systems require a substantial capital outlay to install and are expensive to maintain. These systems also typically require capital outlay to install and maintain primary and/or gun hoppers at the point of application.
Transportable containers for fluidizable material that may be provided directly at the site where the material is to be used and that may otherwise obviate the need for large supply or distribution hoppers and distribution systems to transport the material are, therefore, desired.
The present invention provides for a transportable container and method for supplying fluidizable solids first to a manufacturing facility from a supplier, and then within the facility, such as from an initial point to a downstream process or apparatus without the need to transfer material from one container to another. xe2x80x9cFluidizable solidsxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9csolidsxe2x80x9d as used herein refer to pulverized, powdered, or granulated material, and include, for example, cement, sand, lime, chalk, flour, sugar, plastic, powder coating, and other similar finely divided material. The transport container of the present invention is generally comprised of a storage container and an agitator, which could be in the form of an agitator blade, angled fluidization plate, or vibration. The storage container includes a top end, a bottom end, and a sidewall extending therebetween for containing the fluidizable solids. The storage container defines an air inlet port for introducing fluidizing air into the storage container and a solids outlet port for discharging the solids from the storage container. The agitator is provided at the bottom end of the storage container for mixing the solids in the fluidizing air, and maintaining homogeneity of solids in the fluidizing air. The bottom end of the storage container may further comprise a transport skid for moving the transportable container.
The air inlet port may be defined in the sidewall of the storage container proximate to the bottom end. A solids outlet conduit may be connected to the solids outlet port for supplying the solids to the downstream process or apparatus. An air vent with a filter may be provided in the top end of the storage container for substantially preventing discharge of the solids to the atmosphere during operation of the agitator (fluidization device). The agitator may be comprised of an impeller, or could be in the form of an agitator blade, angled fluidization plate, or vibration as indicated previously. The impeller is preferably driven by a pneumatic or electric motor.
The transportable container is further comprised of a fluid permeable fluidization membrane disposed in the storage container below the agitator. The fluidization membrane defines a fluidizing air chamber below the solids for introducing the fluidizing air substantially uniformly into the solids received in the storage container. The fluidization membrane is perforated to permit the fluidizing air to pass therethrough and prevent the solids received in the storage container from entering the fluidization air chamber.
The transportable container is used as part of a method of supplying fluidized solids to a downstream process or apparatus in accordance with the present invention. The method includes providing the transportable container comprised of a storage container, which is preferably pre-loaded or filled with the desired fluidizable solids. The storage container is connected either directly or indirectly to the downstream process or apparatus. Fluidizing air is then delivered to the storage container through the air inlet port. The solids are mixed with the fluidizing air using the agitator source or device. The fluidized solids are then distributed to the downstream process or apparatus where the solids are required, for example, by vacuum unloading to the downstream process. The solids are distributed through the solids outlet port in the storage container and may be transported by the solids outlet conduit to the downstream process or apparatus. The method of the present invention may further comprise introducing the fluidizing air substantially uniformly into the solids in the storage container via the air chamber.
The solids may comprise powder coatings. The downstream process or apparatus may be a powder coating device or a paint spray gun. When the solids in the storage container are exhausted, the transportable container may be replaced with a new transportable container filled with a new supply of solids for continued supply of the solids to the downstream process or apparatus.
Further details and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the drawings, wherein like parts are designated with like reference numerals throughout.